Bones Season 8: Christine
by chloedrakon
Summary: This is the second story from Bones Season 8 fanfiction series. Christine is going to be connecting with all of the people in her mother's life. Let's see how she takes the news she gets from each of them.
1. Introduction to Christine

**This is the spinoff from my other story 'Bones Season 8: Return of the Jeffersonian.' This is the continuing of how that story ended, I loved the story line so I wanted to make this story called. 'Christine.'**

**For those of you who finished my last story and moved over to this one... I WELCOME YOU!**

**For those of you who haven't read my last story, don't worry, you can either go read it or see the PREVIOUSLY ON BONES SEASON 8 right below.**

**I got so many reviews and messages all about the last fanfiction and that gave me enough inspiration to continue these as a series called 'BONES SEASON 8' and the last fanfiction was called, 'Return of the Jeffersonian,' now this one is called 'Christine.'**

**Alright, enough of me rambling on, here's the INTRO.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON BONES SEASON 8:

Brennan had taken Christine and left Booth so that the FBI wouldn't take her into the system where Pelant could torture her. Well, Pelant took a rest on his crimes so that Brennan would stay gone. It was fifteen years later and he strikes again, but this time with Christine on a touring trip with her friends in DC. She goes to visit the Jeffersonian and she runs into a new friend, Michael Stacato Vincent Hodgins. They hit it off, but the case needed so much help, they were too occupied with that. Christine joins the Jeffersonian in helping solve the case, but they didn't know who her mother was. All they knew her by was the little helper, or little squint, but according to Booth, she was a little Brennan. As they all help out with the case, Booth decides he should bond with Christine, to get his mind off of things. They have a lot of fun, but the news that Christine needs to go home because her mom thinks it's too dangerous there. On their way home, Brennan finds herself in Pelant's grasp. Now, it was up to Booth to get there in time and save her life before he truly lost his Bones.

Now, this story is about Christine going through some difficult experiences and getting to know her real father that she grew up without. Every chapter is named after a character in the show, because in each chapter, those are the people she connects with.

* * *

**Now, you have two choices, you can go read the first story and come back to read this one, or you can just read ahead, but please review and follow me. Also, every message I get, I reply to within a day, I stay true to my fanfiction fans. :)**

**Stay tuned to the official first chapter of 'Christine.'**

**Also, since every chapter is about Christine and a character in Bones, I will try to include all the characters. Please review and give me the names of character's you'd like to see Christine connect with. Also, tell me if I forgot anyone.**


	2. Booth

**Here is the official first chapter of the story even though it's in chapter 2.**

**This chapter is called Booth!**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth is sitting in the passenger seat of his car in an empty parking lot. Brennan is walking outside and placing cones on the ground. Christine sat in the driver's seat waiting for her mom to finish setting the course up. "Why is she placing cones?"

"Because you should learn how to stay in between the lines. Like when you learned to color pictures." Booth said.

"I never learned how to do that."

"You never colored?"

"No, I was mostly playing with rocks, dissecting animals, putting their skeletons back together."

"I told her kids aren't supposed to grow up doing those kinds of things."

"She did."

"Yeah, her father was a murderer and a science teacher, of course she grew up that way. Kids are supposed to grow up with stuffed animals, toys, playing sports, eating sand for crying out loud."

"I know, I was just messing with you." Christine laughed.

Booth looks at her shocked. "Don't get too used to messing with me, I shot a clown once."

"I hate clowns, you can shoot them all you want."

"You hate clowns?"

"All that makeup, color, and smiling all the time is just unnatural. I hate snakes, too. It's just weird how they can move so fast without any legs."

"And I thought you'd have more of Bones' traits when you grew up."

"A little bit." Christine said as soon as Brennan gives Booth a signal that she's finished. "Why was it taking her so long?"

"So, she can do the math. She wants to make sure that a small parking lot course is good enough for a beginner." Booth chuckled. "Alright, now slowly take your foot off the break, but don't you dare floor the gas, just go slow."

"I know what I'm doing. I've gone to enough go-cart racing courses to know how to turn a sharp corner."

"You're not doing that in my car." Booth said as Christine started driving and she went a little faster than she was allowed. "Slow down a bit, this is your first time, and I'm not risking us getting into an accident."

"We're in a parking lot." She looked at Booth.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

"There's nothing to crash into, and I'm doing fine." Christine's phone goes off with a text and Booth snatches it from her as she tried grabbing it. "Hey!"

"I told you not to bring your cell phone or to at least turn it off." Booth said. Christine wanted to get this over with so she sped up a little faster and went through every turn in record time. She smiled when she came to a stop, she assumed she passed her test, but Booth did not look happy at all. "We're done."

"What?" Christine was shocked. She thought she did pretty well.

"Put the car in parking and get in the back seat. I told you to go slow, but you sped up out of anger, that is not good driving skills."

She did as she was told, but with an attitude, and she slammed the car door as she got out. Booth got out of the passenger seat as Christine was getting in the back. "She didn't listen?" Brennan asked.

"Not one word." Booth said as he shut the door behind Bones after she got in. He then made his way the driver's side. He pulled out of the empty parking lot and he drove back onto the street smiling with an idea. "Hey, Bones, I've got the day off if you wanted to go out and do something as a family."

"I've got a lot of catching up to do at the lab." Brennan said.

"Bones, you just got back. Don't you think you need a break?"

"Booth, I haven't worked with bones in fifteen years, I'm kind of anxious to get back to work."

"Alright, fine, Christine, what about you, what do you want to do today?" He took a glance at her in the mirror.

"I think I'll just hang out with mom." She said looking out the window.

"Let your mom work, I'll show you around the Hoover. First day back at work, I'd love to see how much paperwork I got on my desk."

She rolled her eyes and noticed arguing would not let her win her way. They drove for a bit and Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab. He then drove another couple of minutes and parked at the Hoover.

Christine was quiet the entire time as they made their way into the building. She was lucky she didn't even have to go through security considering she was with Booth. They got into the elevator and they went up. Christine glanced over at him. "How long have you and my mom known each other?"

He had to think about it for a minute as he added the fifteen years on top of it. "Somewhere around twenty three years."

"Wow."

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?"

"That I'm old, I'm completely aware of how old I am, but you don't need to know that detail yet."

"I wasn't going to say it, I've only made that mistake once."

The elevator opened and they both stepped out heading to his office. A group of agents just stood up at their desks and they started clapping their hands. That made Booth's day and he headed into his office smiling with Christine following behind. "Do you love her?"

"Who? Bones? Everyday." Booth said. Christine looked a little sad by that answer. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

Booth was shocked from what she just asked, he didn't even know she was serious until he could see it in her face as she looked at him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"That's not an answer."

He noticed his hand traveled to his necklace with fifteen silver cubed charms on it. He pulled it off his neck and he held it so she could see it. "Every year on your birthday I would buy a new charm to put on the necklace. I prayed that I would never have to buy another charm again, but each year came, another charm was bought, and another day in stress was added. Now, when you ask me if I love you, you better know that no matter how angry or upset I am, the answer will always be yes." He put the necklace over Christine and pulled her in for a hug.

Christine just started crying on his shoulder, she never did that for anyone, usually she'd be bottled up and wouldn't open up unless she was alone, not even around her mom. She was hoping the Booth wouldn't let go and notice so she held him tight.

He did notice. "Shh, I've got you back now. I love you Christine."


	3. Sweets

**Sorry, haven't updated in a while. I had an amazing sleepover and late night phone conversations when I was supposed to be writing, but hey, I've got to get out sometime. Anyways, here is the late chapter, hope you like it.**

**This chapter is called Sweets!**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

"Hey, I think something's wrong with Christine, I'm going to send her over to Sweets." Booth said.

Brennan looked up quickly in shock. "Booth, no, I hate psychology, and there's nothing wrong with Christine, I would have noticed." She looked back at her computer as she sat at her desk in her office.

"Are you sure, cause it doesn't seem like she's-"

"I'm sure, Booth." She cut him off from finishing his sentence.

"Okay, but does Christine normally get emotional?"

"What do you mean, emotional? Does she cry?"

"Yes, Bones, does Christine ever just cry?"

"Of course she does, she cries whenever she's upset and she hides in her room, she doesn't like it when you come in though, she prefers to be alone."

"Bones, she's not crying in her room, she breaks down in tears every time she sees me."

Brennan looks up at him and sighs leaning back in her chair. "No, that's not normal for her. There has to be a reasonable explanation why she cries every time you come into her vision."

"Okay, I'm going to go find that explanation, in Sweets' office."

"Fine, Booth, but if she doesn't want to go back a second time, she doesn't have to."

"Alright, I just want Sweets to tell me why Christine has been acting like this the whole week."

"I still don't think he'll make a correct assumption."

"You mean like how he a said we were in love with each other?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "One thing he was right about."

"A big thing." He flashed his charm smile and walked over to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She gave him a kiss.

"You know, you were gone for a long fifteen years leaving me here in DC alone, you have a lot of making up to do for that time." He smiled.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, so how about a nice meal back at our place while Christine goes to Sweets' office. She'll be gone for an hour."

Brennan laughed. "We're gonna need a lot more than an hour."

"Then I'll make it an extra long shrink session." He kissed Brennan once again.

"I'll pack my stuff and head home, don't take too long dropping Christine off at Sweets'. You know I'm not a patient person."

"I'm very well aware of that." He gave her a quick peck on her lips and ran out of her office to head to his car. She laughed as she watched him run out of sight.

* * *

He made his way to his car and he saw Christine. "Oh, thank god." He said running up to her.

"Whoa, am I in trouble, I don't have any missed calls or anything, why are you so freaked?" Christine asked then she relaxed. "Case?"

"No, but I'd like you to meet one of my friends, so come with me."

"Why the rush?" She said walking with him to his car.

"Just come on, I've got to get somewhere after I drop you off."

The car ride was silent on the way over, and Booth was a little shocked she wasn't breaking into tears, but some expression was started to show up on her face when she noticed he was looking over at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I just... I thought you were going to start crying."

She let out a small laugh. "I don't cry."

"Okay." There she goes lying again and Booth didn't like that, she was like Bones when it came to stuff like that. She held in her feelings, or hid her face in his shirt when she got scared or wanted to burst into tears. Christine probably didn't know that he noticed every time she got upset, but Booth wasn't stupid, he knew exactly when something was wrong with Christine or his Bones. "Christine, I want you to know that I'm here for you if there's ever something wrong, okay? I love you, even if you don't believe me because you think I barely know you, but you're my daughter, nothing's going to stop me from loving you." He said that and glanced over at her to notice that she was looking away probably starting to cry. He sighed and kept his mouth shut so she could save all the crying for Sweets'. That was a bad idea now that he was thinking about it, but he didn't know how to solve the problem, he would if he actually knew his daughter through her fifteen years of life.

* * *

Booth brought Christine into Sweets' office and sat her down on the couch. "Sweets', I think I informed you about something earlier, but I can't stay and chat, I've got to run and do something else."

Before Christine and Sweets could protest, he was already out the door and running down the hall heading to the elevator. Christine turned her head away from the closed door and looked at Sweets. "You're the FBI shrink, right?" She laughed. "Of course he sent me here."

"He says you've been emotional lately, every time he talks to you to be exact." Sweets said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Just so you know, I don't think anything is wrong with me, and I probably don't need to be in here. Plus I hate psychology, it's not a science, and it never will be." Christine said.

"I actually agree with you."

"With what part?"

"All of it. I don't think anything's wrong with you, and psychology is not a science. Booth just gets over protective with the people close to him, that's the main reason why you're here. And there's nothing wrong with letting your feelings out every once in while, it's a normal bodily function no matter when it happens or where, but I do believe things trigger it for a reason."

"You had me until that last part. There's nothing wrong with me."

"I know." I leaned forward. "I'm going to tell you a little story about your mom and dad."

Christine got interested, but tried to hide it, it didn't work.

"Your mother was abandoned when she was a child. Actually, she was your age when her parents disappeared on her and nobody knew what happened to her. She never showed any pain of it, she bottled up all of her feelings, then your father came along. Don't worry, she didn't break down as soon as she met him, but she opened up to him over time. I've studied them for a long time, starting about three years into their partnership. When I met them, her father was actually in prison at the time, he returned into her life to makeup for lost time. She was still angry with her father, I could tell, but she wouldn't talk about it with me, she talked about it with Booth. He was the only person in her life that she would fully open up to when they were alone together. I believe that the first time she really cried in front of anyone was with him. They said they were just partners, but she cried, opened up her feelings, let all of her walls fall down, in front of the man who arrested her father and her brother. I'm not trying to make you think that your father is a bad person, he was just doing his job, even though Brennan said she knew that, she didn't believe it until the day of her father's murder trial. Booth just kept telling her to remain by her father's side no matter how angry she was, and no matter how much the facts added up against him. She did exactly that, and her side created enough reasonable doubt to free her father from all charges. That's when I realized that I was wrong about Temperance Brennan, I said in the trial that her father committed the crime, I even gave my profile I thought was Brennan, but after the trial, I knew that it was impossible for me to find out who she truly was. But your father, Seeley Booth, he knew her. He was the only one who really knew her, and the reason I think your walls fall down around him is because every time he tells you he loves you, a part of you thinks that you can't believe it because he doesn't know you. No one here knows you, but I believe Booth does, and he does love you, and he does care about you. You need to believe that, and you need to cherish this time you now have with him. You'd never find a better father than him. At least, that's my opinion."

Christine just sat there and she was already crying again. "Okay, fine, but why did you have to tell me all of that at the end." She wiped her eyes with her hands and took the tissue Sweets was handing her. "And you're wrong."

"Then what do you think the reason is?"

"It's just, you say that he loves me because apparently he's known me for fifteen years. I don't know him, so how can I love him back?"

Sweets nods. "I know what you're saying now and I completely understand your reasoning for it, but in my opinion, I think you should talk to Booth and let him know how you feel, and maybe he'll wait for you to say the words. He'll understand, he's been through it before. And maybe you can spend some time with him before he gets a new case. He can take a few days off work and you two can hang out together, go do some of the things he likes to do, then do things you like to do. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." She looked at the time noticing the time then she thinks for a minute. "When is the session supposed to be over?"

"He told me to keep you here for a few hours." He winked at her.

"Great, so you're my babysitter?"

"No, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yes." They jumped up and walked out the door, they did not want their minds on what they knew Brennan and Booth would be doing. Now, they went off to go gets some food and possibly catch a movie.


	4. Brennan

**Okay, sorry for the long update, I've been so busy sleepovers here and there and we all try doing video projects when my best friend comes over. Plus, it's hard to write at night when your friend calls. Anyways, no more rambling about my personal life. You are here to read a series :) So here's the new chapter.**

**This chapter's called, 'Brennan.'  
**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Booth had just gotten off the phone with Sweets and he knew Christine would be coming home soon. Booth set his phone on the dresser beside the bed and before he got up to get some cloths on, Brennan put a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned his head and body to face her as she smiled with satisfaction.

"There's no need to rush, Booth." She took his arm and wrapped it around her as she lay her head on his shoulder and her hand was lazily on his bare chest. She looked at her hand running circles and she smiled.

"I guess we can stay here for another few minutes." He smiled at her and lightly caressed her shoulder. He felt her get a chill and that made him smile bigger.

"I'm glad you found me, if you hadn't, Christine would probably be with Max and they would stay hidden longer."

"Let's not think about that, okay. You're here now, you're with me, we're a family, and we're doing good. I will never let anything happen to you like that again, you're just going to have to trust me, and next time a serial killer comes along, they will not get anywhere near you or Christine."

"That's the price we pay for having this job."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that being murder solvers, we open ourselves up to dangerous situations we shouldn't even be exposed to, especially Christine."

"You've got me, no one's going to hurt you ever." He kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him into his dark brown eyes. "I missed you. I know I've said it like a thousand times, but I'm going to keep saying it until it feels like I've made up for it."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "If only we had another hour." He laughed.

She smiled up at him. "We should probably get dressed before Christine shows up."

"Hmm, are you tired yet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was hoping that you and I could relax on the couch, watch a nice movie together, and share a wonderful romantic meal." That's when he flashed her his charm smile to close off the deal.

She laughed. "What's your idea of a romantic meal?"

"That's a very interesting question, Bones. I was thinking I could make chicken pasta, have some champagne, and for desert we can share an ice cream sundae. How does that sound?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Great." She said it, but she didn't look too happy about it.

Booth noticed the expression, but he knew exactly that he was going to get that expression, and he was more shocked at she didn't turn the offer down, but he ignored her obvious unliking of their plans, he had other ideas in mind. He slid his arm out from under her head and he got up. Brennan smiled at the sight and Booth finished putting on his boxers and jeans. He turned around and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Booth." She gazed at him for a long moment before getting up and dressing herself.

Booth finished first, wearing just a pair of jeans and one of his black FBI T-shirts. He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him and quickly making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had taken his cell from the bedroom so he pulled it out and made a call just as the door opened. Christine and Sweets walked in and Booth gave Sweets a nod and smiled at Christine. "Yeah, I'd like to order for delivery."

After he finished the call, he hung up just in time for him to hear the bedroom door open and Brennan walk out. "How'd it go with Sweets?" He asked Christine.

"Good, we went to go get something to eat then we went went back to his office and watched a pretty cool soccer game." She smiled.

"Soccer, Sweets? That isn't even a sport."

"Soccer is too a sport, just because the only sports you enjoy are football, hockey, baseball, and basketball, doesn't mean that soccer isn't still a sport." Sweets defended.

"Ugh, Sweets, I swear to god, sports is my thing, I should be showing her sports, you should be showing her how to play checkers, but I prefer you don't do that."

"Yeah, you don't want to teach me how to play checkers." Christine said to Sweets shaking her head. "Hey, mom." She gave her mom a quick hug when she made it down the stairs.

"You have fun with Sweets?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I did. Plus, I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna head to my room and go to bed." Christine walks around her mom and up the stairs to her room. She walks through the door and she lays back on her bed. Her room was all fixed up for her, even when they first moved in, well, mostly fixed. She figured that Booth would come in and fix it every year. Now that she was fifteen, her bed was all fixed up for her, there was a wooden desk in the corner, a dresser beside her bed with a night lamp on it, and there was a TV in the corner with a DVD player. There was even a bookshelf against the wall, but what she didn't notice before was a small box sitting on the top of it. Why didn't she notice that before, she was very observant just like her mother, especially things like that. She got up and reached to pull the box down. She set it on her bed and lifted the lid off of it. Sitting inside the box was a small note on top of a DVD case. She picked up the note and read it, 'To Booth and Brennan, and your loving daughter, Christine.' She grabbed the DVD and took it out making it over to the TV. She placed it inside the player and turned the TV on.

Christine didn't notice that her mother had walked in and was standing at the door as she watched the DVD playing.

_"Bones, come here, get in the picture." Booth held Christine on his lap on the couch as the camera was sat down facing him. Brennan came into the picture and walked over to him picking Christine up and hold her in her arms. Booth got up and grabbed the camera to hold it as he filmed Brennan and the baby. He made his way to sit next to them on the couch and Brennan's bouncing the baby on her leg. Booth moved the camera so it could get the both of them and he played with the little girl's hand as the tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb. "She's so beautiful." Booth smiled._

_"She's going to grow up that way, she gets that from her father." Brennan said smiling at him._

_"Well, she gets that little wink of hers from you." Booth smiled back._

_"We got this new house, a beautiful baby girl, we're gonna have an amazing family. Max is even around, and I know you like that. We've got Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and baby Michael, you have a family, you know that right?"_

_Brennan looked up at him and smiled. "We're a family." She laughed when they noticed that Christine was smiling. "We always will be."_

__Christine turned off the TV and turned around to notice her mom standing by the door. "Oh, mom, I was just watching a DVD I found." She wiped some of the tears that had came down her face as she watched the video.

"I'm not really good with emotional settings, as you know, but-" Brennan was cut off.

"Don't worry about me, mom. Sometimes, when you try, you make it worse." She sat back down on her bed and crossed her legs.

Brennan sat on the edge and looked over at her teenage daughter sitting on the bed trying so hard not to cry in front of her. "Did you talk to Sweets about what's been going on?"

"Yes, and he gave me some confidential advise, that I'm not willing to share with anyone right now, and neither is Sweets."

"I wasn't going to ask you, but I think the reason you've been upset is because you think I tore our family apart."

"No, mom, that's not why. I don't blame you for anything, I understand why you took me away, if you stayed, you'd go to prison on murder charges. I'd wouldn't want it to be any other way than how you rationally thought it through. And the reason I've been so upset around Booth is that he talks to me like he's known me for my entire life."

"Technically he has."

"But I don't know him, and it's like some random stranger on the street is telling me he loves me. It makes me uncomfortable." Christine curled up and tried so hard not to come to tears.

"Do you want me to talk to Booth about it?"

"No, don't. The last thing I want is him thinking that I hate him and want nothing to do with him."

"He knows you don't, but I suggest that you two go out on a fun day sometime this week. Just the two of you, I think you should spend some bonding time with each other."

"For someone who hates psychology, you sure do know how to give it." Christine said.

Brennan pulled Christine in for a hug and just held her for a long moment. This made Christine feel a lot better that her mother was there to help and protect her no matter how much Christine could hardly understand what she was saying sometimes, but she sort of spoke the language of science since she practically grew up in it.

Booth walked up the stairs and smiled when he saw the two bonding, then he gave them some privacy and walked away.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ...**

**I've noticed that the reason I don't write that often is because I'm interested in writing adventures, thrillers, suspense, and leaving chapters on cliffhangers. I can't do that with this story even though it follows up after. I've decided that this story is Christine connecting to each character. I'm gonna finish this up as fast as I can, she will connect with every character in a different way, but my other story 'Bones Season 8: Return of the Jeffersonian' will be coming back and another adventure will begin.**

**Thank you for reading this, so check my updates and this story should be finished soon with every character. Also, if I missed a character, you'd like to see, message me and I'll add them.**


	5. Russ

**Alright, here's another chapter of the series Bones Season 8: Christine, please if you have any characters you'd like to see connect with Christine, please message me or review, because I may skip some characters.**

**This chapter is called 'Russ.'**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Christine didn't really remember falling asleep, the last thing she could remember was the conversation with her mom, but then again, she couldn't stop thinking about that conversation until she went to sleep. She got up out of the bed and went out to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Eventually, she got out of the shower and had already changed, but her hair was wrapped up in a towel. "I really need a hair dryer." She took the towel off her head so her hair was dry enough to walk around in, and she made her way down the stairs to get some breakfast. She was shocked to see a note left on the counter.

_'Got called in for a case, there's food in the fridge, here are our numbers if you need anything.'_ Christine shook her head and walked to the fridge then opened it. Nothing appetizing was there so she sighed and got a glass of water.

There was a click that came from the door and Christine peered around the wall. The door unlocked and opened. A middle aged man walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked familiar, but she had to think for a moment before the name, place, and situation came into her mind. "Russ." Christine said walking into view.

"Hey, Christine." He smiled. "Don't worry, I got this key from your mom fifteen years ago." He walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water.

"Were you asked to come here to babysit me?"

"What do you expect, your parents go out crime fighting everyday and they've been in serious situations. They just don't want anything happening to you." He opened the fridge. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To get something decent to eat. You're probably starving." They walked out of the house and he made sure the lights were out and to lock the door as they went over to his car. "So, what do you want to do today, we can go see a movie, head over to the lab, the FBI building, go site seeing."

"Is playing sports an option?" Christine said as she got into the car.

He looked over at her shocked. "You play sports? Temperance let you do that."

"I never told my mom I played sports, I always just signed up on my own, forged her signature most of the time, but I just didn't think she would really support sports since she talked badly about them. It was all about learning, science, logic, reasoning, school. I didn't get to do much unless I said I was going to the library." Christine said. "Is there a hockey team in town?"

"Actually, yes, there is." Russ smiled and pulled out.

* * *

Christine walked with Russ into the Ice Rink and they sat up in the steps to watch. Christine watched intently with interest as she saw some other people skate across the rink and she followed the puck to see where it would go. She figured out every move before it even happened, and she watched everyone's strategy as they went in to make the goal.

It was after everyone had left, Christine was putting on a pair of skates and she made it out onto the ice. Russ watched as she skated around a bit. She was fast, and she knew how to skate which shocked Russ, but she was so distracted by the whole adrenaline from getting to skate, she didn't notice someone walking over to Russ.

"You're not supposed to be out here." The man said.

Christine saw the man and she skated back over. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I just really wanted to skate."

"Do you play hockey?" He was old, but not too old, probably in his early fifties, but his hair was already thinning and going gray. He wore the team jacket over a white shirt and he had the matching sweats to go along with it.

"Oh, I used to, but I just moved into town and I wanted to watch some people play."

"Well, I need an extra person on the team if you're interested. What's your name?"

"Christine Jefferson."

"I'm coach Nelson. If you two will follow me, I can show you around to a few things, and I'd like to see you play with an actual hockey stick."

He showed her around to a few things and she got excited at everything that was happening. She couldn't believe that she was about to be going on a hockey team.

* * *

She was all ready. She had the hockey stick in her hands, the puck in between her and Coach Nelson, she was ready to show him what she could do.

The game begun, he got the puck first, but he didn't expect her to snatch it just as he was taking off. She outsmarted him, and as soon as he realized it, she was already at the goal making a shot. The coach was shocked, but she just smiled.

"I've never seen a girl play that well before. I think I want to put you on the advanced team. We've got two of them here, but I know one that's a perfect fit."

It was all said and done. Russ had got her all signed up for hockey and they accepted his signature which surprised him, but he was her uncle. Now, the only thing left to do that Russ could not get off his mind was that she was going to have to tell her parents. Russ knew he wasn't going to do it, but he still wanted them to know, so he had to convince Christine.

"Are you going to tell you parents about this?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." She was enjoying her ice cream as they sat in the backyard of her new home.

"Well, when you all have dinner tonight, I want you to try talking to them about it."

"What if they don't accept it, what if they get overprotective like they did today and they don't let me play?"

"Just talk to them, and Booth will probably let you play, he's all about sports, and Temperance doesn't hate sports, they just remind her of Booth, that's why she treated them that way when you two were living in Virginia. Just give them a chance, maybe hint it to them a little bit, if you suspect they won't let you then I'll let you off with it, but you have to talk to them about it."

"You know, some of what you said didn't even make since, but I understand what you're saying. I'll bring it up at dinner and see what they think about it."

"Thank you."

Christine gave Russ a big hug. "Thank you for an amazing day."

"No problem." He heard the door and they walked back inside.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Christine said as her parents walked through the door.

They were covered in dirt and they were walking as if they just got into a huge fight with a gang. "Temperance, should I be worried." Russ asked.

"Bones is fine, this time, but if she doesn't start to listen to me when I tell her to stay somewhere, she's going to get herself killed. And where did you even get a gun this time?" Booth said looking at Brennan.

"New identity, new clean slate. That's how I got the gun. And if you let me shoot the guy, I wouldn't have had to hide in a mud puddle."

"I got you out, didn't I? And if I catch you with a gun one more time, I'll replace you with Sweets."

"If you replace me with Sweets, all you'll be getting is lectures all day." Brennan smiled.

"Funny."

"Christine's fine, I took her out for something to eat earlier and we came back with ice cream." Russ interrupted.

"Oh, Russ, thank you, here let me pay you back for it."

"No, Tempe, she's family, it's fine." He smiled. "On the other hand, you two should go out back and get sprayed down from all that mud cause I doubt you plan on tracking all that through the house." Russ used that as his exit when he walked out the door.

"You know, I'm gonna get all of this sprayed off of me then I'm gonna head upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed." Booth said as he walked outside.

"Sorry, Christine, no family dinner tonight, we had a stressful case today."

"It's fine, I'll just pop some leftover lunch into the microwave." Christine said and she put on a smile.

"Alright, I hope you had a fun day with Russ. Maybe he can take you out again sometime if you want to." She walked out to the backyard.

"I think I'll let him know about that offer." She smiled. Looks like she was going to be using Russ as an excuse to go to hockey games.


	6. Coach Nelson

**Here's another chapter for the series you all know and love. I hope you like this one because it's about to get really interesting. I know she's supposed to bond with characters, but I really like her bonding with Booth, so I've decided to have her 'Bond' with a new character I added.**

**ALSO I KNOW NOTHING MUCH ABOUT HOCKEY SO MY BAD IF I MESS SOMETHING UP!**

**This chapter is called 'Coach Nelson'**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Christine got the news at practice that they had a game coming up. She was excited and for some strange reason she wanted her family to come watch her play even though she was trying to hide the secret from them. She sat at the dinner table thinking about it as she played with her food on her plate. Booth eventually noticed that she wasn't eating and he spoke up. "Aren't you hungry, Christine? You had a long day with Russ and he said you didn't eat since lunch."

"Yeah, but it was a big lunch." Christine said.

"Is there something wrong, Christine?" Brennan asked her daughter.

"Oh, I just, I was wondering what you guys would think if I wanted to do sports this year?" She looked at them hopefully.

Brennan looked at Booth since this fell under is expertise so he took that look to his advantage. "Well, you're fifteen, and the last thing your mom would want you doing is something dangerous, but how about I take you to a hockey game and we'll see if you still want to play sports this year."

"I'd love to go, when's the hockey game?"

"Well, the FBI's got their own team this year and we're playing this Saturday. I was hoping the both of you could come watch along with all our other friends."

"Last time I went to one of your hockey games, you got knocked straight to the ground." Brennan mentioned.

"That's different, that guy was huge."

"I can't go." Christine said.

"Why not?" Booth said looking at her.

"Russ and I were gonna go out and do something Saturday." She said.

"I'll talk to him and tell him to let you free for that day."

"But I really want to go hang out with uncle Russ."

Booth put down his fork and stopped eating. "Fine, if that's what you want to do then you can go."

Christine started to feel a bit guilty, but she had to go to her own hockey game, the only thing that worried her is who she was going up against. It had to be another group of teenagers, they wouldn't put an inexperienced team up against the FBI team. No way.

* * *

Finally, Saturday had arrived. Christine was already dressed and ready, Russ had her hockey bag as she made her way down the stairs. "Are you sure you don't want to go to your father's hockey?" Brennan asked.

"The last thing I want to do is watch a bunch of guys get smacked into glass. I'll pass." Christine walked out of the door as fast as she could as she got into the car.

"She didn't want to go?" Booth asked as he walked down the stairs then opened the closet to grab his own hockey bag.

"No, I'm sorry, she's not really a sports person." Brennan said.

"See, you say she's not a sports person, but Sweets got her to watch Soccer on TV, then she sneaks off to go play paintball, and she's really good at it. I think she's hiding something." Booth said.

"Well, we'll talk to her about it later, but for now, you've got a hockey game to win." She gave him a kiss and they, too, walked out the door to their car.

* * *

Booth and his team were all sitting aside as the first game was starting. Christine noticed that Booth was sitting off to the side watching the game as she skated around playing a great game of hockey. She got the puck and she skated with amazing speed making a goal.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Booth said nudging Wendel in the arm.

"Yeah, he's the new player. They all call him Jefferson. He's good enough to play on the advanced team." Wendel said.

Booth watched intently as the game went on.

Another round had begun and the puck was being passed around. Christine got the puck once again and took the long shot for the goal and scored. This went on as a cycle over and over again, but the other team was starting to get irritated. The final round had begun and they were doing the usual pass around, but one of the other team members was too smart to be fooled again, he intersected the pass and went straight for the goal. The only thing that was unexpected by everyone is Christine slid in between the goal and the puck and she took it with her. Within another few seconds, she had made the final goal and they all won the game.

Everyone cheered and the FBI team just sat in shock. "Okay, if the teens team is this good, how's the advanced team?" Booth asked.

"Don't worry, the advanced team has the same people from last year, they don't have any players as good as that Jefferson guy." Wendell said.

"Even though, I would like to do the challenge." Booth said.

"Alright, now it's time for the Dragons to go against the FBI Squad." Someone said.

"Let's do this." Booth said as they all got up.

* * *

Brennan and everyone else from the lab, even Sweets, were all sitting by and watching as the game started. They jumped up and cheered every time their team made a goal. And the FBI team was doing really good, they were crushing the Dragons, literally. One of the FBI players knocked one of the other players straight down on the ice. That got him placed in the penalty box, but for the guy on the ice, he didn't look so good.

"Harris, are you okay?" They pulled the guy off the ground. "Looks like you won't be finishing the game with us, but we don't have any other players. Coach, who can you get to fill in?"

The coach sighed, but turned his head to see Christine sitting on the side watching the game. He smiled with a great idea. "Jefferson, come here."

Christine heard her name and got up to walk over to the coach. "Yes, Coach Nelson?"

"I know I don't normally do this, but since we don't have any extra players, I need you to go out there and take over Harris's place in the game." Nelson said.

"Against the FBI Squad?"

"Yes, do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Alright, do good out there, Jefferson."

Christine skated onto the rink just in time as they got Harris off the ice and everyone was all set up. She got into the spot she was supposed to be in and the game begun. Everyone was good on the advanced team, adding he to the group gave her a challenge, and them an extra boost. They gave her a chance and passed her the puck as she scored a goal.

"Com'on, you can't bring a kid into this game!" Booth yelled at the coach.

"The fact that Agent Booth is complaining about it, just makes it even more reasonable." Nelson called back.

And they allowed it. The kid started playing. And 'he' played really well. Booth skated over to where everyone was in a circle planning. "We gotta take this guy down. Whoever he is." Booth said.

"Alright, that means, we've gotta really get this game going. Time to get sneaky."

The game started again and this time the FBI team was getting better. As soon as Christine got the puck, someone swooped around and grabbed it, but Christine was prepared for the second time they'd try it. As soon as someone stole the puck from her she did the trick where she spun around and stole it back, making another fantastic goal.

"Who is this guy?" Booth said.

"I don't know, but he's really good." Wendell said.

* * *

"I've never seen anyone play that good." Sweets said.

"Yeah, well the FBI doesn't like going up against someone who's better, this is about to get real rough." Cam mentioned.

"I really thought Christine would've liked to come to something like this." Brennan said.

"Yeah, when I talked to her it seemed as if she didn't really like her father." Sweets replied.

"I talked to her a while ago and it concluded to me that she's just going through a tough change." Brennan continued watching the game.

"Go Booth!"

* * *

The game was still going on and Booth finally ended up making a goal to bring the team up to a tie against the Dragons. One more round, whoever scores the goal in this one is taking their team to victory. Christine was getting nervous, she knew from stories people said that the FBI would save their best moves for the final play, but she knew better. She could easily outsmart them, she knew every style and every move the players kept making, she knew them, she knew them well.

Booth kept an eye on Jefferson and he was prepared for this next round. Then the play begun.

The puck was out and heading to the FBI goal, but one of the Dragons got the puck back, they passed it over to Christine, but she did the unthinkable. Booth was prepared to snatch the puck right from her, but she spun and shot the puck to the wrong side, there one of her team members got the puck and shot making a goal.

Christine smiled, she played the perfect game, beat the FBI, and gave the winning shooter all the credit. All of the FBI members stood there in shock as they cheered for the winning shooter and made their way off the ice.

"Congratulations, Dragons." Someone said.

Everyone was making their way off the ice, but just as Christine started skating off. "Jefferson, you and me, one on one, rematch for one goal."

Silence. Everyone was in silence. Christine turned around and there he was. Her father was calmly standing there waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath, the last thing she wanted was going up against her own father in hockey, but what could go wrong, all she had to do was keep the helmet on. She skated over and she gave him a simple nod.

"You're a good player, Jefferson, but you're not the best." They played. First he got the puck, but she ended up stealing it. It didn't surprise him much, but he skated quickly and blocked her shot. He took the puck, made a hit, and it zoomed past her and went straight into the goal.

Christine, on the other hand, just smiled.

"Game over, Jefferson. You can go back on the kiddie team now."

She held up her finger to symbolize one more goal. They set back up, but this time, she was ready to beat him. She took the puck, spun around and it went straight into the goal. Everyone's watching to see what will happen next, but Christine starts to take off her helmet. "Just so you know, next time I ask if I can play sports, you should sign me up instead of asking me to watch."

"Agent Booth got beat by a girl." One of the other agents yelled out.

"Fine, if you want to play sports, I'll sign you up, but if your mother gets mad at me for ruining your childhood, you better come up with something to back me up." Booth said.

"Good, baseball's coming up."


	7. Angela

**So, you got to see Christine in that little Jock sporting event sort of senario. Now, this chapter takes place minutes after the game ended. Let's see how this one will turn out. Oh, and thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**This chapter is called 'Angela'**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Christine walks out of the rink and everyone's standing outside in the parking lot and they start clapping. Christine smiled and walked over to Russ and her other hockey buddies.

"Looks like somebody showed those agents." One of her team members high five her as she hopped up to sit on the back of the truck.

"You know, I was still shocked to find out that a girl was being placed on our team, but you got some mad skills to be able to outsmart a whole pack of FBI agents." Another team member said.

"Speaking of FBI."

The FBI team was starting to walk out of the rink and most of them were walking off, but Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the gang just stood there looking their way with their arms crossed. Christine pretended not to notice, but she did, and so did everyone else.

One of Christine's team members looked up at her and frowned then looked back at the gang. "I think they're looking at you."

"Yeah, I think I noticed." Christine said back. "Russ, you should go talk to them."

"Ha, ha, yeah right. Booth's arrested me and your grandfather, I am not going over there. Plus, my sister already looks like she's about to kill me." Russ said.

Now, everyone was looking over at the gang and studying them. Christine notices that everyone was getting nervous, and scared to move, so Christine jumped up. "You guys are such wimps." She hopped off the truck and everyone watched hesitantly as she walked over to them.

"Are you gonna ground her?" Cam asked.

"Nope, but I'm gonna have a little fun with this." Booth exchanged a smile with Brennan.

Christine mocked their expressions and she crossed her arms. "Okay, long story short, I lied. What's the punishment?"

Booth just stood there and no one said a word.

"Okay, am I grounded?"

He shook his head.

"Am I not allowed to play hockey anymore? Is that my punishment?

He shook his head again.

"Do I even have a punishment?"

He nodded his head.

"Then what is it?"

He shrugged.

"So, you're just going to let me stand here, naming of random punishments, as a punishment? Or until you find one that's good enough to be a punishment." Christine asked.

"I don't understand what you're doing, Booth." Brennan said.

Her turned his head and gave her a look to tell her to be quiet. Thankfully, she got the message and he looked back at Christine and gave her a smile.

"I can play that game." She kept her arms crossed and she had an evil smile on her face. "Paintball? No TV? Stay in my room?"

Booth thought about it for a moment then he shook his head.

"Have to follow you around at work for a week?"

He nodded.

"No! That's crazy!" Christine objected.

"Sweetie, let me talk to you for a sec." Angela pulled Christine aside and away from earshot. "It's not a punishment, he just wants to bond with you. Why don't you try to bond back with him."

"If he wants to bond with me, why didn't he just say that?"

"Because he still doesn't know how much you're like your mother." She smiled. "He doesn't know he has to be literal with you two."

"You're literal with me."

"That's because I'm a woman, I learn a lot faster than men do."

"Boys are stupid."

"I live with two of them, you live with the studly one, you're lucky."

"Did you just call Booth studly?"

"Yes, you'll see me do that a lot, but more important sweetie, you need to start calling Booth dad."

"That would be uncomfortable."

"Then get comfortable and tell him because if you keep calling him Booth, he's gonna start getting depressed just like when Brennan took you away from him. The last thing you want him thinking is that Brennan raised you wrong, that'll tear the two of them apart, and none of us wants that happening. They've been in love since they first met, we don't want to ruin that."

"I'll call him dad when I get comfortable with it, but I don't know how long that will take, so I ask of you to not pressure me to."

"Wow, you really need to start talking more like a teenager before kids in this town beat you up."

"Doubt that, I took marshal arts classes when I was little."

"Okay, I'm going to have a long talk with your mother about how you were raised."

"Why?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updated, it's been a busy summer, but I'm all moved into my new apartment, and the sleepovers are over with, but I've got a lot of things to do before I have to start going back to school. I decided to finish up this chapter since one of my friends got mad at me for not updating for my fans. Got a new story I'm working on though, you guys would probably like it, so it should be out soon.**


	8. Max

**Since I haven't updated much, I'm trying to write as much as I can for my fans, so all of you can forgive me for not updating for practically the whole summer. More chapters to come, I may even finish this series hopefully so I can start the other one. :)**

**This chapter is called 'Max'.**

**I do not own Bones!**

* * *

Christine walked into the FBI building and everybody was sending glances her way as if they all knew who she was, and younger version of Dr. Brennan. They all knew she had come back to town and was back with Booth, but some of the newbees were still curious why this girl was at the top of the news. One person was staring a bit too much which got Christine's attention and she gave them a dirty look which was a shock to everyone. She then made her way to Booth's office and everyone was watching when they noticed Booth was standing outside his office talking to his boss's boss.

"I'm ready and fit for duty, sir." Christine said in a sarcastic bored tone.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Booth said.

"I wasn't... then Angela found me hiding in her car."

They both laughed. "Temperance is a quick learner, I'm pretty sure she knows to look at the spot she would never think of looking at." Hacker said.

"Or Michael ratted you out." Booth said.

"He wouldn't." Christine was in disbelief.

Just like on cue, Michael walked over holding a fast food bag. "Compliments from your fiance." Michael handed Booth the bag. "Fish sandwich and extra fries from the diner. Brennan's in a bad mood though since you took her car keys away and no one's letting her borrow their car so she had to ask me to go myself."

"You're fifteen, you don't have a license, so how did you drive to get the food?" Booth asked looking in the bag to make sure they got his food right.

"I have my permit."

"Just because you have a permit, doesn't mean you can drive without an adult."

"Fine, I won't do it again, but how am I gonna get back to the lab?"

"Agent Kelly, please escort this young man back to the jeffersonian institute." Booth called to one of the agents.

"Yes, sir, Agent Booth." He walked with Michael to the elevator and left.

"You didn't hit him, good job." Booth said with a smile.

"Why am I here exactly?"

"Because you thought it would be funny to lie to your parents about what you've been doing when you're out with your uncle the past two weeks."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm tired of getting lectures from my mom about how sports are pointless ways to pass time and that I should spend more time studying to get in a good college to become a forensic anthropologist. I'm used to hiding things from her now, since I got gramps to sign me up for almost every sport for the past eight years. Let's just say I'm an expert at hiding things from her."

"She's a quick learner, that's definitely Brennan's daughter. You better hope she doesn't learn how to do the same things you did in high school." Hacker said.

Booth gave Hacker a dirty look and someone's voice came in. "She's way too rational for that."

Christine turned around and her suspicions were true. She ran over to her grandfather and gave him a big hug. "Gramps!"

"Hey, Chris. Booth, nice to see you, catch any criminals lately?" Max asked.

"As always, do any criminal things lately?" Booth said.

"You know I can't tell you in the FBI building, and I'm getting too old for that anyways. I've retired. You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"You told her she should run and you got her to keep running until our daughter was fifteen years old."

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry about that, but it was the right thing to do at the time."

"You're lucky there are no charges placed against you for helping a fugitive."

"So, is that what you call her now?"

"Max, I don't want you anywhere near me, my family, or my house ever again, you hear me?"

"Aren't you going to think about your daughter and how this will effect her?"

"I've already thought about it and the best thing for all of us right now is that you stay the hell away from us."

"Booth, stop!" Christine said.

"See, even she doesn't agree with you."

"This is my family we're talking about."

"They're my family, too!"

"Dad, stop!" Christine yelled so that everyone in the room turned to look. "I'm tired of all the fighting. I'm tired of you making every single decision without consulting me. He's a part of this family whether you like it or not."

Booth looked back at her with a mixed face of anger, but mostly shock. She had left him speechless.

"Also, with that look you're giving me, I have a feeling I'm in more trouble than I already was, so I'm prepared to take what other punishment I'm about to get for talking back."

Everyone was watching this scene in silence and Booth broke out of his shock when he heard his office phone ring. "I'm gonna get that." He walked off and everyone was still silent.

"You look more and more like your mother everyday." Max gave his granddaughter another hug.

"So, I've heard, but sports on the other hand, we all know where that came from. Are you going to listen to him and go away?"

"Not til the day I die. Plus, your mother will never let that happen."

"When you leave I am going to be in so much trouble for doing that."

"Don't count on it. Your mother was the only one brave enough to stand up to him and you standing up to him like that is only gonna make him love you more."

Christine nodded and faked a smile. "Great."


End file.
